A safety mechanism for making up and securing panels onto supporting elements for signalling boards and other uses has been disclosed in Spanish patent No. 8900902, in which the signalling boards are assembled in an overlying manner on vertical posts. Each panel has a profile which allows it to be fixed both to the posts and to its immediate panel by using two different types of setting up. The setting up of the lower panel has been accomplished by different means that allow fixing of the lower panel onto the contiguous higher one, and also the lower panel onto the higher one.
The Spanish Certificate of Addition No. 8902015 discloses the use of a lower panel formed by a different profile, based upon two rear protrusions which could be trapped onto the post by fixing means, which are identical to the fixing means used for the upper panels also with regard to the post.
The use of two different fixing means, as well as the two different profiles, makes the set considerably more expensive regarding costs of material and labor.